


I'm not your lover but I can try

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brothels, Cock Worship, Corsetry, Established Relationship, Feminization, Kinktober, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Serving in a war is hard. Death and destruction surround you on all sides.On the bright side, there's always the traveling brothels there to keep one company





	I'm not your lover but I can try

**Author's Note:**

> ah, my ancient enemy
> 
> posting things on time

"Back again? And so stressed out..." John clucked his tongue disaprovingly. "You need to calm down before you spend all your money and time on whores my dear Alexander." He helped Alex out of his shirt and rubbed at his neck. "And then our little rendezvous would come to an end. And we can't have that, now we can't have that, can we?"

“Mmmmm, I’d be glad to spend all my money on you my love. God, you’re so good baby…” Alexander groaned and arched his back, letting John gently strip him of his clothes before sitting in his lap.

John purred softly, kissing up Alexander’s chest. “You mustn’t do it too quickly. I’d miss you far too much.” He murmured.

“Perhaps. You’d find other clients.” Alexander fingered at the bottom of the corset John wore to taper his waist in. “Ones with more money to lavish you with.” One hand drifted down to squeeze John's ass, the other wrapping around him and forcing him closer for a gentle kiss. "Someone who might truly deserve you my dearest."

"I think you're referring to yourself again, Alex. No one could ever be more perfect for me than yourself." He smiled and rolled his hips down to make his lover moan. "Now hush, you're paying me for the hour, remember? And I do believe there was something we were intending to do before that hour was over, if I remember correctly." He smirked.

Alexander rolled his eyes and laid back. "Alright then. Prove your worth spending every cent I own on." Legs spread wide and ready.

"Mmm. Looks delicious my darling." John leaned forward and took Alexander's cock into his mouth,swirling his tongue around the tip before taking as much into his mouth as possible, keeping his hands on Alex's hips to steady himself.

Alexander groaned, bucking up into the wet heat of John's mouth. "Fuck. Fuck, John, I love you. I fucking love you."

"More like you love fucking me." John rolled his eyes as he smirked, pressing a kiss to Alexander's cock. "But I love being fucked by you, so I won't mind."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Alex smirked. "Come on, show me what you can do."

John ignored him and went back to sucking him off, purring soft praises about Alex as he did, sucking and kissing as best he could without gagging.

"I love you." Alexander grinned, digging his fingers into John's long curly hair.

John pulled off just for a moment. "I love you too." He purred back before ducking back down to finish his job.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's (yesterday's) kink is aphrodisiacs/body swap


End file.
